


In The Eye of The Beholder

by k9dixie548



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarven beauty, Line of Durin is not considered beautiful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/pseuds/k9dixie548
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line of Durin inherited many things, but beauty was not one of them. At least, until a Hobbit came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Eye of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bgtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgtea/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this by all of the stories I had seen where Dori was considered quite a catch among Dwarves. It got me to thinking what about him made him a catch. Then this little plot bunny hopped up and I hadn't had time to write it down until now.
> 
> This fic also doubles as a birthday gift to the lovely Bgtea. Happy Birthday Darling!! I hope this inspires you to push through your exams!

In retrospect, Bilbo should have suspected something like this sooner. However, living with dwarves for a year had taught him a lot of things. Respect for the treasures of the mountain, the people and their culture, and their fighting spirits; things like that.  His friends in the company had been very kind in helping him adjust to the mountain life, but none had been as helpful as Thorin.

Thorin and Bilbo had mended their differences after the Battle of the Five Armies and eventually, had started courting over the winter. They were even planning on marrying once the kingdom was completely rebuilt, as a celebration. However, the kingdom was still getting repaired, so the wedding wasn’t going to be for some time yet.

There were still dwarves coming to the mountain though. Most of them came from the colony in the Blue Mountains, but some came from other kingdoms, wanting to start a new life in a new place. These new dwarves were where all the trouble started for Bilbo.

The people at first weren’t sure what to make of the Hobbit of the Mountain, but he had tried his best to get to know his new people, and they had liked what they saw of him. However, he would always be an oddity to them. He was a hobbit, and his lack of beard and short hair (compared to most dwarves) was a shock that most were still trying to mask.

Bilbo had been aware that he was not what one would call the model of dwarven beauty, but for a while he had no idea what was. Then he started walking in the market with his friends and from all the gossip flowing around him, he started to learn.

Dwarven beauty was focused mostly on the hair and beard of a dwarf. Dori, for instance, with his complicated braids was considered quite a catch. Bilbo heard many a story from his younger brothers about the numerous suitors that Dori had thrown bodily from his doorstep. Ori had even confided in Bilbo that some of those suitors had actually been for Nori, who attracted quite a following with his pointed hairdo.

Something that surprised Bilbo quite a bit was that Bombur had been quite popular in his youth. His beard was considered to be something of great dwarven skill, and had a loyal grouping of girls before he had met his wife. Gloin and Oin had also been quite the lookers in their day, though both were happily married now.

However, what was giving Bilbo a problem now had to do with his new family. He had made a discovery while in the markets with his almost-nephews, and had no idea what to do about it. The boys had just wandered off to look at a weapons stall, promising to be back shortly. Bilbo was left at the bakers. He was waiting his turn when he noticed two gossiping young dwarven woman in red and blue. They were standing quite nearby, and Bilbo had heard every word.

“There they go again. The princes of Erebor. Father said that they would be quite a catch and I should try for them, but I don’t think I could stand it! I mean have you seen them? They’re hideous!” The girl in red shuddered.

The Blue girl nodded vigorously. “I know what you mean. I mean just look at the state of their hair! Mother says that the Durin line has always been cursed by unruly hair. It’s almost impossible to get any braids in. And don’t get me started on their beards. They’re so short and at their age too. Will they never be able to grow proper beards? Even mine is longer than both of theirs combined.” She thought for a moment, and then said. “Old King Thror and his son Thrain had good proper beards, but both of them were so old. Maybe it takes a Durin a long time to properly grow their beards.”

“At least the princes have a somewhat handsome face,” responded the Red one. “The youngest got lucky and avoided that long, crooked nose. Must have got it from his father. And the crown prince has that golden hair. Such a lovely color.” She sighed. “Shame it’s wasted on a dwarf like him.”

The girls turned to see if they were next in line and noticed Bilbo. He was thankfully able to keep a neutral expression on his face, so the girls though he hadn’t heard them. “Look, there is Burglar Baggins!” the Blue “Isn’t it a shock to see him. He’s such a nice fellow though. He was so kind to father in his shop the other day. He and father spent an hour talking about business that mother was afraid we’d lose all the other customers!” Both girls giggled.

Red gave Bilbo a glance over. “Honestly though, he is rather cute. I can understand why King Thorin started courting him. There wasn’t much of a chance he would find someone here anyway.”

Blue looked rather confused at her friend. “But he’s the king. Surely he would have any woman lining up to be with him.”

Red shook her head. “You haven’t seen him up close before. I did when we first came here. He has all of those poor Durin faults: the short beard, the unruly hair, that long nose, not to mention his thick eyebrows and pale eyes. Sometimes I wonder how he ever managed to get a consort in the first place.” The girls were called up next and left Bilbo to his thinking. And Bilbo had quite a lot of thinking to do.

He had never once thought that Thorin and his nephews would be considered ugly by their fellow dwarves. Why back in the shire and all through the towns of man they had traveled in, those three had gotten lots of longing stares and he had even seen a couple young women in Dale flock behind the Princes whenever they visited. To have his view shaken like this left him in quite a state. He was still staring into space when Fili and Kili came back. Neither of them were carrying new weapons, and from the forced smiles on their faces, Bilbo could make a pretty good guess that they had heard most, if not all, of the same conversation.

This would not do. Bilbo would not stand for it! It had to be fixed right now! Seizing the boy’s arms, he spun around and pulled them out of the market and down to the practice yard where he knew Thorin was sparring with Dwalin, as he did whenever Bilbo went to the Market. Thorin had always said that he was not a fan of crowds, and now Bilbo knew why.

When the three arrived at the practice yard, Thorin and Dwalin had just finished sparring. Both were shirtless and sweaty, but had hearty grins on their faces. Those grins soon faded however, when they saw Bilbo marching up to them, pulling along two sad faced princes. Dwalin excused himself, seeing it was a family matter, and cleaned up the field while Thorin came to see his nephews.

When he asked what had happened, his nephews had replied that they had just heard the same old conversations in the market today. A look of understanding came over Thorin and he pulled his nephews in close. This nearly broke Bilbo’s heart.

He cleared his throat softly. “Excuse me, but could you three sit down. I have something to say.” When they had done so, he took a deep breath, and began. “So I overheard a very interesting conversation today, and by the looks on the boy’s faces I can guess that you know the topic. I had never heard anything quite like it before. Something like this had never once crossed my mind.” He saw the sad looks on all of the Durin’s faces and knelt down in front of them.

He reached out and laid his hands on Fili and Kili’s heads. “Boys, I have something that may surprise you. Did you know that when were in the shire, not a day went by when at least four different girls came up to me and asked if you were courting anyone?” The boys looked up in astonishment. Bilbo chuckled. “Oh yes. You two and your uncle would be considered quite the catch in this shire. Even in Dale I’ve seen you two with flocks of girls following you, hiding when you look around so they can keep spying. All of them can see the same things that I can.”

“And what is that, Uncle?” Kili interrupted.

“I see two brave, handsome, strong, and kind young men. You have a spark in you boys, and you just need to let it grow more.” He patted their heads and stood up. “And maybe next time try and look harder when you’re in Dale. Those girls would love for you to pay them some actual attention.” While the boys stayed sitting, taking in all that had been said to them, Bilbo reached out and pulled his fiancée to his feet. Together they both started walking up the mountains towards their rooms.

Once inside Bilbo pushed the dwarf down onto the bed and climbed on top. “And as for you my king, words cannot express how much I love and admire you and your body. However,” he continued as his hands started to wander, “maybe I can show you.” And though showing his affection took all night, Thorin would never care again if he was handsome in the eyes of other dwarves. He was in Bilbo’s eyes, and they were all that mattered. 


End file.
